As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art device for holding a mobile phone comprises a main body 1, which is fixed on the dashboard of an automobile. The main body 1 is provided at the bottom thereof with a plate 2 on which a mobile phone 4 is placed. The main body 1 is further provided with two holding blocks 3 opposite in location to each other for confining the mobile phone 4. When a driver of the automobile in operation wants to dial the phone, he or she must take the mobile phone 4 out of the prior art device. In dialing the mobile phone 4, he or she must use one hand to hold the phone 4 and other hand to dial the phone 4. It is conceivable that the driver in question is in danger of an accident.